Losing Control
by My-LookingGlass
Summary: It was like bleaching burning and scarring my skin. I could hear him telling me I would slip again.


My eyes were wide at what I had done. I didn't mean to, I had just lost control for a second. I hadn't wanted to do this no matter what words he whispered in my ears. My hands shook. My body trembled. I fell to my knees not caring that it was soaking through my clothe. Clutching at my hair all I could do was shake my head, my mouth making the movements but no sound coming out. "No, no, no, no" How could I have done this? All I could here was his laughter and taunts, that I wouldn't be the king for long, how he was stronger, we were more alike then I realized. I looked at the frozen faces of my friends. There eyes wide and glassy, an accusing look in them, frozen screams and shouts of surprise. All of them stiff. My pants were now completely soaked. I could feel some it on my face and hands, I was stained in it forever, it would never come off. It was like bleaching burning and scarring my skin. I could hear him telling me I would slip again, next time I would be near my family. He spoke of how the betrayal and fear in their eyes would be so much more fun. It wasn't my fault, I wanted to scream and cry! It was him, he did it! I tried to stop him, I tried to make him stop. My eyes were watering and tears were streaming down my face. But I couldn't. All I could do was stare at my closest friends, the ones who helped me storm Soul Society, who had stood by my side through thick and thin. My dead friends. The ones he, no that's not right, the ones_ I _had killed. Laying on their sides in front of me. Orihime's last words had been that she loved me. Ishida's were that he was sorry. Chad, my brother, said he wished he could have helped my. I heard footsteps coming towards me through the schools hallway. They kept getting louder, and louder, and louder! The sound was echoing in my mind, I just wanted to tear my head apart to make if stop. AND HIS LAUGHTER WOULDN'T STOP,** MAKE IT FUCKING STOP! **

My breath quickened and I hear someone's breath catch and a scream, a loud, soul shattering, scream. I turned to look behind me, my eyes darting around and vacant. Rukia stood in the middle with Karin on one side and Yuzu on the other. There faces wide with terror. There complexions were white. I felt him rising, he wanted to hurt them, kill them! He wanted me to snap, to break. He wanted to be king. As I felt him gain control I quickly in sheathed my sword, pointing it towards my chest. I smiled softly at my most precious people, the ones I couldn't live without.

"Goodbye."

And with that I plunged my zankputo into my heart, letting my blood mingle with that if my friends, painting us in the same tragic picture. The last thing I was aware of was its shrieks of joy.

/

We were horrified! We came to find Ichigo and all we see is him stained in blood, his friends bodies scattered around him like broken dolls. I quickly pulled Karin and Yuzu towards me. I could feel them shaking. When he looked at us with that dead expression I was scared, I had never not seen fire and life in his eyes. When fear came and his left eye started to turn gold I was shocked. Seeing him pull out his zankputo I tensed, but he turned it on himself.

"Goodbye." And then he smiled a living smile his eyes sparking with that warmth once more before he stabbed himself, lying beside his fallen comrades. Yuzu started crying and Karin buried her face in my side shaking more then before. My mouth was wide and my eyes were watering. I quickly kneaded and hugged them close. Out of nowhere there is this distorted laughter, looking up we see Ichigo's body rise. Both eyes were gold and it was like someone had poured bleach on him, leaving him white. He pulled out his zankputo and stood up.

_"He tried to protect you from me by killing himself, but all he did was set me free." _

A sick smile played on his lips.

"Who are you!" I shouted, anger at the changes if his body, who did he think he was!

_"Awww don't ya know? I'm Ichi-berries inner hollow." _My eyes widened in horror at this and I stood putting the stricken twins behind me.

_"You know you were our most precious people? He gave up his life to try and keep you safe."_ He slowly caressed his blade. A masked fragment appeared under his left eye.

_"That why you're souls will be the most delicious!" _And with that he ran at us sword drawn high, faster then our eyes could see. A hollow cry of pain and sadness ripping through the air as its last binds to humanity were cut apart and devoured.


End file.
